


Here season 2

by Sealife



Series: Here [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealife/pseuds/Sealife
Summary: Eight years later. What is life after Riley and Madison like. What will happen will everyone find out a secret that could change everyone's life again. How will come back into their life? There will be a lot of twist and turn.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120964





	1. Chapter 1

Life after Madison and Riley death.

A few months after the incident with Amber on October 21 JJ gave birth to healthy twins. Henry Thomas Jareau-Prentiss and Ruby Anne Jareau-Prentiss. Then two years later Derek Morgan left to do something else in California. Then Dr. Tara Lewis and Luke Alvez join the team.

Now Eight years later

Henry and Ruby are now Eight years old. They are both in 3rd grade. Henry is on the school basketball team. Ruby is doing competitive cheerleading.

Sophia Beth Jareau-Prentiss is now 13 years old, almost 14. She is in 7th grade. She is doing competitive cheerleading with her little sister. She is also on the high school cheer team.

Amber Paige Jareau-Prentiss is now twenty-three years old about to be twenty-four in two months. Amber graduated high school and got accepted into University of Maryland to study Criminal Justice on a scholarship. After two years she graduated with her bachelor's degree. Then she moved to Manhattan, New York and enrolled into the police academy. When she was twenty-one she became a police officer in Manhattan, New York. Then after three years as a police officer she was promoted to the Special Victims Unit. She is also married to Weston Knox. She also has one son that is named James Thomas Knox who is one year old.

JJ and Emily are still working as a FBI agent. After Riley and Madison death Emily and JJ couldn't forgive themselves.

Two month later

At the BAU headquarters in the conference room

"We have a new case. We are going to Los Angeles to help NCIS with a case. There are two serial killers and rapists on the loose there. They take the victims in public places mostly at a club. Kidnapped them then cut their head off and then they disposed of them. That's all we know right now." Hotch said

"Okay. Wheel up in 20." Rossi said

Four hours and Fifty Nine minutes later

They had just arrived at the NCIS headquarters.

"You must be Agent Hotchner." Special agent in charge Murphy said

"Yes, this is my team, Agent Jareau, Agent Alvez, Agent Rossi, Prentiss, Dr. Reid and Dr Lewis." Hotch said

"New to meet you, I'm special agent Murphy and this is my team Agent Carter and Agent Dawson. Agent Davis and Agent Thompson are not here at the moment, but let me show you where you can set up your stuff." Special agent Murphy said as he showed them to a room.

One hours later

"So there have been ten victims who have turned up the past week. The killers seemed to favor attacking and kidnapping on the weekend at night, the club busiest nights. They drug their victims before kidnapping them. All of their victims are black, with black hair and brown eyes who are in their early twenties. The suspect has been avoiding cameras." Special agent Murphy said

"And it's been one week since they last struck. They are going to do it soon too. They think they are untouchable." Agent Carter said

"Yeah but sooner or later they will slip up." said

"Okay then we need a way to stop them." Agent Dawson said

"So like a honey trap?" Agent Hotchner asked

"Yeah." Agent Dawson said

"Do you have anyone that fits their bill of victims?" Agent Alvez asked

"Yes but she is not here at the moment." Agent Carter said

"She should be here in a few minutes." Special agent Murphy

A few minutes later

Everyone was in the bullpen working when Agent Davis and Agent Thompson walked in.

"Where have you two been?" Agent Carter asked

"Our nanny was late." Agent Davis said

"What did we miss?" Agent Thompson asked

"So we are going to set up a honey trap to catch the killers. Everyone is in the bullpen" Agent Carter said as they walked into the bullpen.

"There you two are, okay everyone this is Agent Thompson and Agent Davis." Special agent Murphy said when he saw them walked in.

At that moment Hotch, Rossi, Reid, JJ, and Emily looked up at Agent Thompson and Agent Davis and their mouth dropped open.

"This can not be true." JJ said.


	2. Chapter 2

"This can not be true." JJ said.

"Wait do you guys know each other?" Special agent Murphy asked

"Nope not at all. Let's get back to the case shall we." Agent Thompson said

"Okay so Agent Thompson will draw them out." Special agent Murphy said

"Okay. Get it." Agent Thompson said

"Okay we are setting up the trap tonight. Everyone get that." Special agent Murphy said

"Yep." Everyone said

Few minutes later

JJ, Emily, Rossi, Hotch, Ried, Tara and Luke were into the bullpen talking.

"Okay if no one is going to say it then I'm going to say it, Agent Thompson and Agent Davis look just like Riley and Madison." Reid said

"Yeah they do, but they are dead." JJ said

"Who are we talking about." Luke asked

"JJ and Emily foster daughter and her girlfriend that were killed eight years ago." Rossi said

"Just because they look like them doesn't mean they are Riley and Madison." JJ said

"Well they could have faked their death." Reid said

"Yeah maybe they were trying to keep someone safe." Rossi said

Right before anyone could say anything they heard Agent Dawson.

"Hey Riley, Madison waited up." Agent Dawson said

"What do you want Patrick?" Agent Thompson asked

"What just happened back there?" Patrick asked

"What do you mean?" Agent Davis asked

"You know what I mean. When Agent Juneau said this can not be true." Patrick said

"What about it?" Agent Thompson asked

"Riley, do you know them?" Patrick asked

"Yes." Riley said

"Both of you?" Patrick asked

"Yes." Madison said

"How?" Parker asked

"Long story short they were my adoptive parents. Now I have to get ready." Riley said as they walked away.

Back in the bullpen

"See that is Riley and Madison." Rossi said

"Oh my gosh they are alive." JJ said

But right before anyone could say anything Special agent Murphy walked into the bullpen.

"We are leaving in a hour" Special agent Murphy said

An hour later

Riley was positioned in the bar. She had a camera and microphone hidden in her necklaces as well as an earpiece to communicate with her team. Agent Dawson was inside the bar a few feet away from Riley just to keep an eye on Riley. JJ, Emily, and agent Murphy are in the surveillance van. Then everyone else was in the back or the front of the bar.

"Agent Thompson are you set?" Agent Murphy asked

"Yes, I'm set." Riley whispered

A few minutes later Riley video feed went out.

"Agent Thompson, your video feed went out can you still hear me?" Agent Murphy asked

"Yeah i can still hear you." Riley said before she was approached by two male that fit the bill for their unsup.

"What is a pretty woman doing all by herself? Where is your boyfriend?" The taller man asked as he smiled at her.

"Actually I'm single...mister..." Riley trailed off hoping one of them will fill in the rest.

"I'm Jack Campbell and that is my brother Owen Campbell." Jack said with a smile.

"Would you be interested in sharing a drink with us miss, we both just got a promotion miss we feel like celebrating." Owen asked

"Why not and you can call me Makayla." Riley said

Ten minutes later

Everyone heard a slight change in Riley's voice.

"How the hell?" Riley whispered, she sounded confused.

"Riley, what wrong?" Agent Murphy said

They did not hear a direct response for Riley.

"When did you…" Riley trailed off

"Everyone! Intersect now. Something is wrong." Agent Murphy said

"I just lose sight of her." Agent Dawson said they could hear the worry in his voice.

"Son of a bitch." Agent Murphy when they get into the club.

"Riley! Baby, please answer me! Where are you?" Agent Davis asked

All they could hear was someone struggling.

Riley knew something was wrong after a few sips of her drink. She started feeling dizzy. She instantly pushed away from the bar and started walking towards where Patrick was at when she felt a strong hand grab a hold of her.

"Woah, you need to slow down baby girl." Jack said as he held her in place.

"It looks like you need to lay down." Owen said as his brother pulled her away from her backup.

Riley could only do little as she was pulled into a dark small room outside of the club. She knew that her team did not know her location and the room hidden. Owen leaned in on the left side of Riley and left a small kiss up her neck and onto her ear after they knocked her out. He was about to bite the end of her ear when he noticed her ear piece.

"You a fucking cop." Owen said as she thrown the ear piece to the ground and smashed it.

"Shit." Jack said

"What are we going to do?" Owen said

"Moved her over here and then let go." Jack said

"Okay." Owen said as he moved Riley someplace else. Then they took off running.

A few minutes later Patrick and Madison found Riley unconscious.

"Oh my gosh Riley." Madison said as she ran other to Riley.

"Found her and called an ambulance too." Patrick said through his ear piece.

"Got it." Agent Murphy said.


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital

"Family of Riley Thompson." The doctor said

"That us." Madison said

"She is in stable condition." The doctor began

"Physically she is Okay. She does have a mild concussion. She also had some bits marks on her collarbone. There was no sign of raped. And her baby is perfectly fine too." The doctor said

"Wait she is pregnant. How far along is she?" Madison asked

"Eight weeks." The doctor said

"Thank you doctor. Can we see her now?" Agent Murphy asked

"Yes, but i think you should go in one at a time. She had a rough night and needed to take it easy." The doctor said

"Go on Madison." Agent Murphy said

"Are you sure?" Madison asked

"Yeah. The rest of us can work on the case till you both came back." Agent Murphy said

"Thanks." Madison said as she walked over to Riley hospital room

Riley hospital room

"Hey Babe." Madison whisper as she walked into the room

"Hey." Riley said

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Okay." Riley said

"Why did you tell me that you were pregnant?" Madison asked

"Will if I told you, you would have not let me do the honey trap." Riley said

"You are right but you did do a good job we did catch Owen." Madison said

"That good." Riley said

"What are we going to do, about your JJ and Emily?" Madison asked

"Nothing they are going to leave in a few days." Riley said

"But don't you want to talk to them?" Madison asked

"No." Riley said

"But Riley..." Maidosn was cut off by Riley

"Not But i meant what is said. They are in my past and I'm not going back to the past." Riley said

"Okay then. You're exhausted, why don't you get some rest." Madison said

"Wait, are you staying here overnight?" Riley asked her wife.

"Yes." Madison said

"Good Night babe." Madison said as she kissed Riley's forehead.

"Night." Riley said

Ten minutes later

JJ, Emily, Rossi, Reid, Hotch, Luke and Tara are driving back to the NCIS headquarters when they decide to call Garcia.

"Hello my furry friends." Garcia answered the phone.

"Hey Garcia we need you to look up to names." JJ said

"Okay what are the names?" Garcia asked

"Riley Thompson and Madison Davis." Emily said

"Okay on it." Garcia said

"Oh my." Garcia said

"What?" Reid said

"They look like Madison and Riley." Garcia said

"Because they are Riley and Madison. What is the information on them?" Hotch asked

"Riley Brianna and Madison Ava Thompson are 23 and 24 years old. They are NCIS agents. They have been working there for two years. They have been married for 3 years. They have three kids together. Scarlett Aubrey, Elizabeth Roseanna and Andre Spencer Thompson. That's all of the information on them." Garcia said

"Ok is there an address from them?" Emily asked

"Yes, wait, are you two going to show up at their house?" Garcia asked

"Maybe." JJ said

"Okay their address is 3160 Coldwater wall drive, Los Angeles ca." Garcia said

"Thanks." Emily said

"So how is the case going?" Garcia asked

"We did a honey trap Riley went undercover. We have Owen in custody but the other brother is on the loose. Riley is also in the hospital but she is going to be okay." Reid said

"Wow." Garcia said

"Yep today has been hard for everyone. We have to get back to work so talk to you later." JJ said

"Okay bye." Garcia said as she hung up the phone.

"So are you two going over to Madison and Riley's house to talk to them?" Reid asked

"Yep. Hopefully they would talk to us." Emily


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon

"Are you ready to go?" Madison asked

"Yeah." Riley said

"When we get home you can rest all day." Madison said hoping Riley wouldn't fight on that but she was surprised when she didn't.

"Okay." Riley said

Later that day at Madison and Riley house

JJ and Emily pulled up to the address that Garcia gave them. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. A few minutes later Madison opened the door.

"Hi." Madison said. She was so surprised to see JJ and Emily at home.

"We were wondering if we could talk?" JJ said

"Sure." Madison said as she opened the door from JJ and Emily to walk in.

"Where Riley?" JJ asked

"She is out. How did you get our address?" Madison asked

"From Garcia." Emily said

"So you know about our kids?" Madison asked

"Yeah." JJ said

"How much do you guys know?" Madison asked

"Just about your kids that's all." JJ said right when Riley and the kids walked into the house.

"Mama!" The kids said as they walked over to her and hugged us.

"Hey guys, how were they parked?" Madison said

"It was awesome we had so much fun and also mommy saved a girl from being kidnapped. Now mommy has a bleeding nose and a black eye." Elizabeth said

"Also Uncle Patrick wants to know if we can go over to his house and have a sleepover with Nick and Jessica." Andre said

"Sure. Just go pack your stuff for the night." Madison said

"Ok. Who are they?" Elizabeth asked

"Well they are mommy adoptive parents." Madison said

"Oh Hey, I'm Elizabeth but everyone one call me Liz." Elizabeth said

"Hey, I'm Scarlett but everyone one call me Sky." Sky said

"Im Andre." Andre said

"Nice to meet you all." JJ said

"Hey where is mommy?" Madison asked

"I think she is still in the car or something." Liz said

"Okay. Now how about y'all get ready for y'all sleepover." Madison said

"Okay mama." Sky said as Riley walked into the house.

"What the fuck are you two doing here!" Riley said when she saw JJ and Emily.

"Wow are you okay?" Madison asked when she saw Riley face for the first time.

"Yes, now back to what i was saying. What the hell are you two doing and why the fuck did you let them in the house?" Riley said look mad.

"Because they want to talk to us and they have questions about what happens." Madison said

"Yeah but I don't want to talk to them. So y'all can go home." Riley yelled.

"But Riley, they are your family. They want to know what happens to you and me." Madison said

"No they are not my family. So You two can fucking leave and never come back ever! Matter of fact, stay out of my life." Riley yelled as she walked out the house.

"I'm sorry this happens." Madison said

"No, it's okay we should have seen it coming. I think we should get going." JJ said as she wiped away tears.

"Are you sure?" Madison asked

"Yeah." Emily said

"It was nice seeing you again Madison." JJ said as they walked out of the house.

Later that day

Patrick had come to pick up the kids. Madison was now cleaning up the house waiting for Riley to come home. When Riley did not come home after four hours she started getting worried. She tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail.

"Riley where are you?" Madison thought to herself.

Madison decided to call Agent Murphy.

"Madison how can i help you?" Agent Murphy asked

"Well James I need you to track Riley's phone." Madison said

"Why?" James asked

"So three hours ago Riley ran out of the house very mad because of her foster parents, now she is not answering her phone and I'm starting to get worried about her." Madison said

"Okay give me a second." James said

A few minutes later

"It looks like Riley cut off her phone. I could track her car. Which car did you take?" James asked

"She took her black pick up." Madison said as her phone started to ring.

"Hold on James, I'm getting another call." Madison said

"Hello Madison Thompson." Madison answered the phone.

"Hi this is for the Los Angeles Emergency Department. I'm calling you because your wife Riley Thompson was brought into the hospital a few minutes ago." Dr Smith said

That's when Madison's heart dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" Madison asked

"Well she was in a car accident." Dr smith said

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Madison said

"Okay, thank you." Dr Smith said

Ten minutes later

Madison just arrived at the hospital and walked up to the nurses station.

"Hi, I'm here to speak to Dr smith." Madison said

"Are you Riley Thompson's wife?"

"Yes are you Dr Smith?" Madison asked

"Yes. Follow me please." Dr Smith said

They walked into a small room.

"So how is Riley?" Madison asked

"So the good news is she has a concussion and a few broken ribs. The baby is fine but the heartbeat is weak so we monitor the baby heartbeat. The bad news is she had slight internal bleeding in the cerebral cortex, so we had to put her in a medically induced coma to reduce the swelling and bleed. There is a good change of her waking up because of the location of the trauma but there is still a change that she may never wake up." Dr. Smith said

"Can I see her?" Madison asked

"Absolutely." The doctor said as they walked to Riley hospital room.

The second Madison walked into Riley hospital room and saw her. She had an oxygen mask on, an IV in her arm, two monitors hooked up on her one on her belly and on her chest. There were small cuts throughout her face. Madison went and sat in the chair next to Riley's bed.

One week later.

Madison and the kids were talking when Riley's hands moved.

"Mama. Mommy just moved her hands." Andre said as he pointed at Riley's hands.

Right before Madison could say anything Rile started to open her eyes.

"Mommy." Liz said

"Hi." Riley said a little above a whisper

"How are you feeling?" Madison asked

"Okay. How the baby and how long have I been out?" Riley asked

"The baby is fine and you have been out for a week." Madison said

"Oh." Riley said right when the doctor and nurse walked into the room with a smile on their face.

"It's good to see you away Mrs. Thompson. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Smith asked

"Im doing fine." Riley said as Dr. Smith checked her vitals.

"That good to hear." Dr. Smith said

Two week later

Riley had progressed a little more everyday and was well enough to go home. She would not be able to return to work for another ten week but she would be on desk duty for another 6 week


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Madison asked Riley who was staring into space in the living room.

"About what is said to JJ and Emily." Riley said

"And what are you going to do about it?" Madison asked

"I think it time for me to visit my hometown." Riley said

"Are you sure?" Madison asked

"Yeah." Riley said

"Okay do you want me to come with you?" Madison asked

"No, I think I should do this alone." Riley said

"Okay. When are you leaving?" Madison asked

"Monday next week." Riley said

"Okay then." Madison said

"Can we go with mommy to her hometown too?" Liz asked

"No." Riley said

"Why?" Sky asked

"Because mommy wants to do this by herself right now." Madison said

"But we want to come." Liz and Sky said together with puppy eyes.

"Fine but I have to make a few calls but i can not make any promise." Riley said

"Yeah." Liz said as Sky and her run out of the run.

"So are you going to call Garcia?" Madison asked

"Yep." Riley said as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello it Garcia." Garcia answered the phone.

"Hey Garcia its…" Riley started to say but saw cut off.

"Oh my gosh Riley it is you!" Garcia said

"Yes it is. I was wondering if you could do something for me?" Riley said

"And what is that?" Garcia asked

"Well on Monday of next week i am planning on visiting JJ and Emily to talk…" But Riley could not finish her sentence because Garcia cut her off.

"Wait, I thought that you guys alright talk?" Garcia asked

"Well no when they came I said things I did not mean." Riley said

"So that why they have not been them self."Garcia said

"Well if I felt bad for what is said so i decided to come and visit everyone to catch up. And the twins want to come too so i was wondering if you come watch them?" Riley asked

"Yeah I would love too, but dont they have school and you have work?" Garcia asked

"Well they kids school floor so they do not have school for three week and i will not be able to return to work for another eight week plus i would be on desk duty for 6 week after i return to work." Riley said

"What happens?" Garcia asked

"The same day JJ and Emily came to my house after I yelled at them I ran out the house and got in a car crash. It was a hit and run. I was in a coma for a week." Riley said

"Wow are you okay?" Garcia asked

"Yes, I'm fine."

"So Madison, Andre, and are not coming?" Garcia asked

"I don't know. I know that Madison will not be coming. I will see if Andre wants to come." Riley said

"I'm sorry to cut this chat short but i have to go." Garcia said

"Okay but don't tell JJ and Emily that I'm coming." Riley said

"OKay. I can't wait to see you guys. Bye" Garcia said

"Yeah me too. Bye" Riley said as she hung up the phone as she walked over where Madison was standing.

"So what did Garcia say?" Madison said

"She said she can watch the kids." Riley said

"That's great." Madison said

"Hey Andre can you guys come here for a minute." Riley said as they Andre came running over.

"Yes." Andre asked

"I was wondering if you guys would like to come to Virginia with me and your sisters?" Riley asked

"No, I want to stay with Mama." Andre said

"Okay." Riley said as Andre ran back out of the room. As Riley went to tell the girls the good news.

Monday

"Girls come on or we are going to miss our flight." Riley said to the girls.

"Okay we are coming." Liz said

"Are you sure about this baby doll?" Madison asked

"Yes, angel face. I have to make things right." Riley said as the girls run out of their rooms

"Are you two ready?" Riley asked

"Yes!" The girls said

"Ok then. I text you when we get there." Riley said as she kissed Madison goodbye.

"Okay." Madison said as she hugged the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

At the airport in Virginia.

When Riley and the girls got off the plane Riley was surprised to see that Garcia was there waiting for them.

"Hi." Garcia said as she hugged Riley

"Hi Garcia." Riley said as she hugged Garcia back.

"Mommy who is she?" Sky asked

"Well…"Riley was cut off by Garcia.

"I am her aunt which mean i am your aunt too."Garcia said

"Cool." Liz said

"Come we get to get going, the team is waiting for us." Garcia said

"Wait are JJ and Emily there?" Riley asked

"No. They have not been at work for three week." Garcia said

"Oh." Riley said, now starting to feel really bad.

The FBI headquarter

When Riley, Garcia and the girls were into the headquarters everyone was waiting for them.

"It is so good to see you again." Reid said as he hugged her

"It's good to see you too Ried." Riley said as she hugged him back

"And then two must be Elizabeth and Scarlett. Now which one is which." Rossi said

"I'm Scarlett but everyone calls me Sky." Scarlett said

"Elizabeth but everyone calls me Liz." Elizabeth said

"What have you been up to?" Hotch asked

"I will tell you guys after I talk to JJ and Emily." Riley said

"So where are Madison and the other one?" Reid said

"I told Madison not to come and Andre didn't want to come." Riley said

"Oh I almost forget. How is the baby?" Garcia asked

"The baby is not okay." Riley said

"How far along are you?" Garcia asked

"13 week." Riley said

"Do you know if it is a girl or a boy?" Reid asked

"Nope." Riley said

"I want it to be a girl." Sky said

"Yeah me too." Liz said

"Why?" Riley asked the twins

"Because having a baby sister would be fun." The twins said

"So Riley, how long are you guys going to stay here?" Rossi asked

"I don't know yet." Riley said

Right before anyone could say anything the elevator door opened and the person who walked out of the elevator took Riley by surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Right before anyone could say anything the elevator door opened and the person who walked out of the elevator took Riley by surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Riley?" The person said

Riley turned around when she heard the familiar voice.

"Amber!" Riley said

"Oh my gosh is it really you?" Amber asked

"Yes it is." Riley said

"I thought you were dead." Amber said

"Yeah well that is a long story." Riley said

"Where have you been? What have you been up to?" Amber asked

"Well Madison and I live in Los Angeles. We both are NCIS agents. We have four kids, two of them are with me right now. What have you been up to?" Riley asked

"Well that's another story for another time I want to meet my niece or nephew." Amber said

"Ok. Liz. Sky. come here please." Riley said as the girl came running.

"Girls there is someone I want you to meet. This is my big sister Amber. She is your Aunt." Riley said

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Liz." Liz said

"Nice to meet you Liz." Amber said

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Scarlett but everyone calls me Sky." Sky said

"Nice to meet you Sky." Amber said

"So what are you doing here?" Amber asked her sister

"Something happened and i came here to talk to JJ and Emily." Riley said

"Oh. What happens?" Amber said

"That a story for another time." Riley said

"I'm heading over to their Apartment right now if you want to call with?" Amber asked

"Sure." Riley said

"Liz. Sky. You two are going to stay with Garcia for a while okay." Riley said

"Okay." They said

"Bye." Riley said as she kissed her daughter goodbye

JJ and Emily Household

Sophia, JJ and Emily are sitting on the couch watching a movie when there was a knock on the door. The twins are at a friends house till later on in the day.

"Amber is finally here." Sophia said as she ran to the door.

"Amber!" Sophia said as she hugged Amber.

"Hi." Amber said

"Come on we are watching your favorite movie." Sophia said

"Well before we do that I have a surprise for you." Amber said

"What is it?" Sophia asked

"Well i think you are going to like this one." Amber said

"Okay now show me!" Sophia said

"You can come out now." Amber said as Riley walked toward them.

"Oh my gosh is this real or is this a dream?" Sophia asked

"This is not a dream little sister." Riley said

"Oh my gosh I thought you were dead." Sophia said as she hugged Riley

"That's a long story." Riley said as she hugged her back

"Wait what are you doing here? Is Madison here with you? Where have you been?..." Sophia asked but was cut off by Riley.

"Well that's a lot of questions and I will answer all of them later but right now I have to make things right with JJ and Emily." Riley said

"Oh okay. Follow me." Sophia said as she walked back into the apartment.

Amber and Riley just look at each other.

"Hi mama. Hi mom." Amber said as she hugged them

"Hi baby." JJ and Emily said

"Amber!" Henry and Ruby said as they ran and hugged her.

"Hi guys." Amber said

"Hey mom and mama can i talk to you guys for a minute." Amber asked

"Sure." JJ said

So they walked into the.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Emily asked

"So there is someone here that would like to talk to you guys." Amber said

"Who?" JJ asked

"Well Sophia could you bring her here please." Amber told Sophia

"Okay." Sophia said

A few minutes later Riley walked into the living room

"Hi." Riley said

"What...What are you doing here we thought you did not want us in your life?" Emily asked

"Will I feel bad for what it said to you guys." Riley said

"What changed your mind?" JJ asked

"Well I just felt bad because you guys came over to talk and I just yelled at you guys. I'm so sorry. So i decided to come here and talk and visit everyone." Riley said

"Wait did you have a job to be at?" Amber asked

"Well the night JJ and Emily came over to Madison and me place I ran out of the house and got into a car accident and ended up in a coma for two week. So I will not be working for about 9 week and will be on desk duty for six week so I have nothing to do." Riley said

"Then why did you bring the twins with you?" Amber asked

"Wait, you have kids, so I'm a aunt?" Sophia asked

"Yeah. I brought them with me because they want to come with me and they have no school for a while." Riley said

"Where are they?" Sophia asked

"They are with Garcia right now but after this you can meet them." Riley said

"Yeah." Sophia said

"Okay so let's get into what happens to me and Madison. What is it you guys want to know?" Riley asked

"Started for the beginning." JJ said

"So Madison and I were kidnapped for her house by some guys my dad paid. A few weeks later we were declared dead. So the cops stopped looking for us but started looking for Jack and Sam. So they moved us to a different place in Virginia. My dad had fled the country. For two years they would beat us and reaped us every day. Then on November 30 of 2020 I gave birth to the twins Scarlett Aubrey and Elizabeth Roseanna who are eight years old. Their father is Jack. Then on Jan 27 of 2021 Madison gave birth to her son Andre Spencer who is seven years old. His father is also Jack. Then on December 1 of 2022 we escaped. So we ran to the hospital for help. A few hours later the US marshals came. They told us that we were not safe in Virginia so that meant we would have to leave Virginia. We could not tell anyone where we were going or that we were alive. With Madison being 18 we could live by ourselves. So two weeks later we moved to California. Then we went to The University of California, Los Angeles for four years. During our second years of college we got the news that they found Jack and Sam and that it was safe for us to come back home. Madison called her parents to tell them that she was alive, but they did not care. So a few months after that they die in a car crash. At that point we did not want to go back to our old life. So we decided to stay in California. After we got out of college we started training to become a NCIS agent. Then a month later we became NCIS agents. For years I just forgot about my old life. Until my team and the FBI have to work together. For years I thought I would never run into anyone from my past but I was wrong. That is what happened and why I did say anything." Riley said

"Wow." Amber said

"I'm sorry that it did two guys that i was alive." Riley said

"So after today are you just going to forget about this life and go back to your new life?" Sophia asked

"Well no i'm not going to forget y'all. But my life is in California…" Riley started to say but was cut off by Sophia.

"So we are never going to you again.?" Sophia asked as tears rolled down her face.

"Well no. I will always come and visit and you can come visit Madison and I anytime." Riley said

"So you are leaving. You live across the country. What can't you come back home?" Sophia yelled.

"Soph i think you should calm down." JJ said

"Well yes I'm going to leave but we can stay in touch." Riley said

"But you are going to leave again and I might not see you again for another eight years!" Sophia yelled

"Well no like i said we will stay in touch and i will visit." Riley said

"Sophia, this is Riley's choice. If she doesn't want to live here she does not have to." JJ said

"Yeah and i love where i live. I love my job. I love my life." Riley said

"What a life without us in!" Sophia said

"Sophia that is not what I mean." Riley said

"Then what do you mean?" Sophia asked

"Well my life is in California with my family and you guys will always be in my life and my kids life no matter what." Riley said as tears rolled down her face.

"You promise?" Sophia asked

"I promise." Riley said as she hugged Sophia

"So when can I meet my Nieces?" Sophia asked

"Soon." Riley said as there was a knock on the door.

"I guessed that Henry and Ruby are here." Emily said as she walked over to the door.

A few minutes later Henry and Ruby walked into the living room.

"Hi guys, did you have fun?" JJ asked

"Yeah. Hi Amber." The twins said

"Hi." Amber said

"Who is she?" Ruby asked.

"This is Riley, she is your big sister." Sophia said

"Wait, I thought she was dead?" Henry asked

"Well she had to fake her death to keep her and her family safe." Amber said

"Cool. Hey, I'm Henry." Henry said

"And i'm Ruby." Ruby said

"Nice to meet you guys." Riley said

"Could we watch a movie?" Henry asked

"Yeah sure. You want to stay and watch a movie with us?" Emily asked

"Sure." Riley said

One hour later

"I think i should get going." Riley said as she started to stand up.

"Noooooooo!" Sophia said

"She has to get her kids for Garcia." Riley said

"Then you are coming back right?" Sophia asked

"I'm not sure about that." Riley said

"Can I come with you?" Sophia asked

Amber and Riley looked at each other

"Sure." Riley said

"Yeah." Sophia said

"Come on let go." Riley said as they walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A four day later

"Okay who is ready to go to the water park?" Riley asked her sister and brother and kids.

"Me!" Everyone said

"Then let go." Amber said as they walked out the doors.

The water park

"I am so glad that we have hangout together as a family again." Amber said

"Yeah I know the past four days have been fun, but we will have to go home soon." Riley said

"But you are coming back right?" Amber said her little sister

"Yeah." Riley said

"Great. When are you guys leaving?" Amber asked, not even looking at her.

"Tomorrow is our last day here. We leave tomorrow night." Riley said as Sky home ran toward them.

"Mommy! Come and play with us." Sky said

"Okay. Are you coming with?" Riley said

"Let's go." Amber said as they ran to the pool.

JJ and Emily house later on that day

"The past four day has been fun. I hope you guys don't have to leave." Sophia said

"I know but the girls will be starting school soon and i want to spend time with my family." Riley said

"But we are your family." Sophia

"I know but i have another family. Maybe one day when Madison and I don't have work and the kids don't have school we can come visit again." Riley said

"Yeah." Henry and Ruby said at the same time.

"I might just come back before i head back to work." Riley said as she looked out the window and spotted the same guy she saw when they arrived at the apartment standing outside the apartment building but she did not think too much about it.

"Hey Riles are you okay?" Henry asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riley said as she put on a fake smile.

"So what should we do tonight?" Sophia asked

"Movie night." Both if the twins said

"Okay movie night it is." Everyone said as they got ready to watch a movie.


	10. Chapter 10

The next night

"Do you guys have to leave?" Ruby asked

"Yes we have to leave Liz and Sky have school soon but I promise soon before i go back to work i will come back and hang out." Riley said

"Your promise?" Her sister and brother asked

"Promise." Riley said

"Okay great." Henry said

"I think we should get going or we will miss our flight." Riley said

"Yeah y'all should get going." Emily said right when Riley's phone started to ring.

Riley looked at the caller id and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello." Riley answered

"I'm watching you and your family." The voice on the other end of the phone said as they hung up.

"Who was that?" Amber asked

"Oh no one." Riley said

"Okay." Amber said

"Now let's get going." Riley said

The airport

"This week has been fun." Sophia said

"Yes it has." Riley said as she hugged everyone goodbye.

"We will see y'all soon." Riley said as she, Liz, and Sky walked over to her gate to board their plane.

A few hours later Thompson household

Riley, Liz, and Sky have just walked into their house.

"Mommy." Andre said at the same time as he run and hugged Riley

"Hey kiddos." Riley said as she hugged her sons

"Where mama?" Riley asked

"I think she is in her office." Andre said

"Mommy can we go to the park today?" Andre

"Yeah but not right now. How about y'all go play in the game room for a while." Riley said

"Okay." Andre said as they ran to the game room.

Riley walked over to Madison office.

"Hey." Riley said

"Hey babe." Madison said as she kissed Riley.

"How was the visit?" Madison asked

"It was good." Riley said as she sat on Madison's desk.

"How is everyone?" Madison asked

"They are good, Sophia wants me to come back soon and maybe next time you will come with me?" Riley asked

"Yeah time away for the kids." Madison said

"So what are you working on?" Riley asked

"A case." Madison said

"Yeah I can see that. What is the case about.?" Riley asked

"You are not supposed to be working you are supposed to be resting" Madison asked

"Well I'm resting. Just tell what the case is about." Riley said

"Nope sorry." Madison said

"Fine, I'm going to take the kids to the park." Riley said

"Okay have fun." Madison said

"Bye." Riley said as she walked out of Madison office.

"Guys are you ready to go to the park?" Riley asked her kids

"Yeah." Everyone said

"Okay, come on let go." Riley said as she held open the door for her kids.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on that day

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Riley asked her kids

"Enchiladas!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Okay then." Riley said as she started moving around in the kitchen.

"Yall want to help?" Riley asked her kids

"Yeah." They said

"Okay then. Go and wash yeah hands." Riley said

"OK." They said

A few hours later

The kids and Madison were sleeping while Riley took a walk. While on the walk her phone started to ring. She then looked at the caller id and it was from an unknown number. But she didn't answer it.

Few minutes later

It was already midnight when Riley noticed a young girl holding a child sitting on the sidewalk. Riley walked towards the girl. When she got closer to the girl she noticed that there was bruise on one of the girl's necks.

"Hi there." Riley said as she slowly walked up to them.

The girl looked like they were about to run.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a NCIS agent see." Riley said as she pulled out her badge and showed the girls.

"I am not going to help you. I want to help you." Riley said

"Okay." The young girl said

"My name is Riley. What is your guy's name and how old are you guys?" Riley asked

"Im Sabrina Mariah Williams and I am 14. This is my little sister Taylor Alison Williams and she is 7 month old." Riley said

"Sabrina, where is your mom and dad?" Riley asked

"Well our mom died a few days ago and I ran away from our dad." Sabrina said

"Is that why you have that bruised on your neck?" Riley asked

And Sabrina just looked down at the ground.

"Hey I know how you feel." Riley said as she sat down next to Sabrina.

"You do?" Sabrina asked

"Yeah I was a little younger then you and I was in the still place that you are in. I know how scared you are and I can help you but I can't help you unless you tell me what happened." Riley said

"These bruises are not from today they are from yesterday. My dad comes home mad like he always does everyday so he tries to talk his anger out on me and I did not want to get help again so I took Taylor and ran. Please don't make us go back there." Sabrina cried.

"I won't." Riley said when she get a text from Madison

Where are you, it's almost 1am? -Madison

Sorry I found two girls on the sidewalk. One of them is being abused by her father. -Riley

Do they have any other family members? -Madison

"Hey Sabrina, do you have any other family members?" Riley asked

"No?" Sabrina said

"Okay." Riley asked her to start texting Madison back.

No they do not. I was wondering if they could stay with us for the rest of the night since CPS cannot come until morning. -Riley

Sure. -Madison

Okay I will be there in 20 minutes. -Riley

Okay be careful. -Madison

Always. -Riley

Then she pulled her phone back into her pocket.

"Okay Sabrina how about you and Taylor stay at my house until the morning where we can figure everything out." Riley said

"Okay." Sabrina said

"Do you have kids and are you married?" Sabrina asked

"I'm married to my beautiful wife Madison. We have three kids. Two twins that are 8 and a son that is seven." Riley said

"Cool." Sabrina said

A few minutes later they walked into the house. Riley was not surprised to see Madison at the door waiting for them.

"Sabrina, this is my wife Madison." Riley said

"Madison there is Sabrina and that is Taylor." Riley said

"Hey nice to meet you." Sabrina said

"Nice to meet you too." Madison said

"So i have your room already for you. Are you hungry?" Madison asked

"Yeah." Sabrina said

"I also made a snack for you to eat. Then you can get ready for bed." Madison said

"Okay. Thank you for letting us stay here tonight." Sabrina said

"No problem Sabrina. Here let me show you where you will be sleeping." Madison said as they walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later

Madison was in bed waiting for Riley. She wants to talk to her because lately Riley has been acting weird ever since she got back from DC. After about 15 minutes, Riley hasn't come into the room. Madison walked out of her room looking for Riley. When she finally found Riley, she was staring into blank space.

"Riley, are you okay?" Madison said

"Im feel. Im just thinking." Riley said not looking at Madison

"Okay. What's on your mind that keeps you up?" Madison asked

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind. Go to bed Madi, you need your rest for tomorrow, I'll be up in a while." Riley said

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what bothering you?" Madison asked as she sat down next to Riley.

"Nope. Now can you leave me alone please." Riley said as she looked down at the ground.

"Riley dont do this." Madison said

"Do what?" Riley asked, still not looking at Madison.

"You are shutting me out right now." Madison said

"Just because I want to be left alone doesn't mean I'm shutting you out. Can you just leave me alone please." Riley said a little louder than from.

"Okay but you promise that you will go to bed?" Madison asked

"Yeah." Riley said

"Okay." Madison said as she got up and gave Riley a kiss on the head and walked back into the bedroom.

Now Madison was really worried about Riley. She went to bed worrying about Riley.


	12. Chapter 12

Five in the morning

Riley had woken up by someone knocking on the door. Madison had already left to go to work. Riley got up and walked out of her room then walked to the front door.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Brown. Come on in." Riley said as she stepped out of the way to let Mrs. Brown in.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Thompson. Where are the girls?" Mrs Brown asked

"They are sleeping right now." Riley said

"Okay. So They have no other living family member, No legal guardian that can watch them, no one. I have not found any family that will take in both of them so they will put them in a group home." Mrs Brown said

"Well I was wondering if they could stay with me and my wife until you found a place for them together. I don't want them to be separate from each other or in a group home." Riley said

Mrs. Brown was more than happy to let the girls stay with Riley and her family. She couldn't imagine a safer place with two NCIS agents.

"That would be great." Mrs Brown said

"Thank you." Riley said

"I will call you when we find a home for the girls." Mrs Brown said

"Okay, thank you again." Riley said as she closed the door.

Eight in the morning

Riley was in the kitchen cooking. Then a few seconds later Sabrina walked into the kitchen.

"Well good morning Sabrina." Riley said

"Good morning." Sabrina said

"So I talked to your social worker. She said that she could not find any foster that would take both you and Taylor so I decided til then you and Taylor would stay here until she finds one." Riley said

"Okay." Sabrina said

Before Riley could say anything Liz, Sky and Andre walked down the stairs.

"Morning mommy." Sky and Liz said

"Morning babies." Riley said as she kissed the top of their forehead.

"Okay Liz, Sky and Andre this is Sabrina and her sister Taylor they will be staying with us for a while. Sabrina, these are my kids Elizabeth, Scarlett and Andre." Riley said

"Hey nice to meet you." Sabrina said

"Nice to meet you too." They all said

"What are we having for Breakfast?" Sabrina asked

"Well I hope you like Pancake with whipped cream on top and Raspberry on the side with a glass of mike Sabrina." Riley said as she fitted everyone plates.

"I never had pancakes before." Sabrina said

"Well then you guys are in luck." Riley said as she handed Sabrina plate.

Riley then sat next to Sabrina.

"So how about after breakfast we can go shopping for you and Taylor." Riley said

"Okay." Sabrina said

"Great." Riley said right as her phone rang she looked at the caller id and it was Patrick's wife Diana.

"Hey Dianna?" Riley said as she answered the phone

"Hey sorry to bother you this early." Diana said

"You don't bother me at all what up?" Riley asked

"So Nick and Jessica were wondering if Liz, Sky and Andre could over for a while?" Diana asked

"Yeah sure. I can drop them off in an hour or some." Riley said

"Okay see you then." Diana said as she hung up the phone.

"Hey Sky, Liz and Andre, do you guys want to go over to Nick and Jessica house and play for a while?" Riley asked

"Yeah." They all said

"Great. Go get your thing ready, we are leaving in an hour or so." Riley said

"Okay." Andre said as they ran to their room.

Two hours later Riley had dropped Sky, Liz, and Andre off at Diana's house and was now driving to the mall with Sabrina and Taylor.

They walked into the mall.

"So what store would you like to go to first." Riley said

"Romwe." Sabrina said

"Okay let go then." Riley said as they walked into Romwe.

Then spend about 30 minutes before walking out of the store with two bags of stuff.

"Could we go to justice to get Taylor some clothes too?" Sabrina asked

"Sure thing. Then we can go over to Target and get everything you two need." Riley said

"Okay." Sabrina said

Later that day

So Sky, Liz, And Andre were spending the night at Diana's house. So it was just Riley, Madison, Sabrina and Taylor. Taylor and Sabrina were already asleep. Madison was in her office working on the case when Riley walked to the office.

"Hey sorry to bother you but i was wondering what if we could adopt Sabrina and Taylor." Riley said

"Are you sure?" Madison asked

"Yeah why not. They need a place to live and why not with us. They would be safer with us and I don't want to see them in a group home or with someone that doesn't care about them." Riley said

Madison looked at Riley for a minute before answering.

"Okay, we can call Mrs Brown tomorrow and see what she said, Okay?" Madison asked

"Okay great." Riley said as she walked out of the office but she was stopped by Madison.

"Hey, are we going to talk about what happens late at night." Madison said

"There's nothing to talk about." Riley said as she tried to walk out of the office again.

"Riley something is bothering you." Madison said

"There's nothing bothering me okay." Riley said as she walked out of the office.

Madison knew it would not be easy to get Riley to talk to her.

Midnight

Riley and Madison jolted awake from the noise she heard. They got out of bed, and made their way toward the noise. Sabrina was screaming in her sleep.

"No! Stop! Please Don't!" Sabrina screamed

Madison stayed by the door while Riley went over to the bed.

"Sabrina honey it's okay, you're alright. Wake up honey." Riley said as she shook Sabrina's shoulders.

A few minutes later, trying to wake up Sabrina, she finally woke up.

"You're okay. You are safe, no one will hurt." Riley said as Sabrina looked around the room.

"It's okay, it's just me and Madison you are safe." Riley said as Sabrina started crying.

"Oh it okay honey." Riley said as she hugged Sabrina as she cried.

A few minutes later

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riley asked

Sabrina just shook her head no.

"Okay it okay you don't have to. How about we try to get some more sleep." Riley said

"Could you guys stay with me?" Sabrina asked

"Yeah." Riley and Madison said at the same time and they climbed into the bed as Sabrina lied in between them.

"Good night Sabrina." Madison said

"Good night." Sabrina said as she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Morning time

Riley woke up to Taylor crying. She noted that Madison had left for work. She got up and walked over to where Taylor was sleeping.

"Well good morning sweet pea." Riley said as she picked her up. Taylor just smiled at her.

"Let go downstairs before you wake up your sister." Riley said as they walked down the stairs.

A few minutes after walking down the stairs there was a knock on the front door. She walked over to the door and liked thought the peep hole and saw that it was Diana and the kids. She then opened that door.

"Well hello." Riley said as she opened the door.

"Hey." Dianna said

"Well how the sleepover?" Riley asked her kids

"It was so much fun." Sky said

"That's great." Riley said as the kids ran into the house.

"And who is this little one?" Diana asked

"Oh this is Taylor, her and her sister Sabrina staying here for a while until their social worker finds them a place, but that might change." Riley said

"What do you mean?" Diana asked

"Well Madison and I want to adopt them." Riley said

"Wow. That's great." Dianna said

"Yeah i know." Riley said

"How is the baby?" Diana asked

"Well it's doing great. I have an appointment tomorrow at 3." Riley said

"I could watch the kids for you?" Diana said

"Are you sure?" Diana asked

"Yeah I would love to and I would also love to get to know Sabrina." Diana said

"Okay then see you tomorrow then." Riley said

"Bye." Diana said

"Bye." Riley said as she closed the door.

Riley walked into the living room and saw that Sabrina was up.

"Well good morning." Riley said as she sat next to Sabrina.

"Good morning." Sabrina said

"Are you hungry?" Riley asked

"No." Sabrina said

"Okay, but you will have to eat soon, okay?" Riley said

"Okay." Sabrina said

"Good. I was wondering if you could tell me what happens in your nightmare?" Riley asked

"My dad killed my mom. Then he came after me." Sabrina said

"Okay I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to honey with me, Okay?" Riley asked looking at Sabrina

"Okay." Sabrina said

"Did your dad ever touch inappropriately?" Riley asked

Sabrina just looked down at her lap.

"Sabrina I know this is hard I really do but you need to tell me then we can put your father in jail. There is no need to be scared you father can not hurt you or Taylor anymore." Riley said, taking Sabrina's hand into hers.

"He did once." Sabrina said

"What happens?" Riley asked

"He and mom had just got into a fight and mom went for a walk. When he walked into my room I thought he would beat me but instead he raped me." Sabrina said

"Did your mother know anything about what happened?" Riley asked

"Yeah, that's why dad killed her." Sabrina said

"I'm so sorry. He will never hurt you again." Riley said as she hugged Sabrina.

A few minutes later Sky, Andre, and Liz came running into the living room.

"Mommy can we go outside and play?" Andre asked

"Yeah sure." Riley said

"Hey Sabrina, do you want to play with us?" Sky asked Sabrina

Riley looked down at Sabrina and saw a Smile on her face before she spoke.

"Yeah." Sabrina said

"Come on then." Liz said as they walked to the backyard.

Riley then walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

A few hours later

Sabrina and Taylor were taking a nap in the living room. The twins and Andre were in the game room playing. Riley was in her office who just got off the phone with Sabrina and Taylor social worker. Then she walked into the game room after checking on Sabrina and Taylor first.

"Hey guys. Can I ask you guys something?" Riley said

"Yeah." They all said

"Okay how would you feel if mama and I adopted Sabrina and Taylor?" Riley asked

"So Sabrina and Taylor will be our sisters?" Andre asked

"Yeah." Riley said

"I would love it. I loved hanging out with Sabrina and I loved helping out with Taylor too." Sky said

"Yeah me too." Liz and Andre said at the same time.

"So that's a yes?" Riley said

"Yeah!" They all said at the same time.

"Okay here the plan, do not tell Sabrina just let. Mama and I want to tell her late after she comes home okay." Riley said

"Okay." They all said

"Great. So what do you guys want for Lunch?" Riley asked

"A Chicken Burrito Bowls with Mixed Berry on the side." Sky said

"Does everyone agree on this?" Riley asked

"Yeah." They all said

"Great." Riley said as she walked back into the living room. Where Sabrina was now awake.

"Well how was your nap?" Riley asked Sabrina

"Good, I'm hungry." Sabrina said

"Well i was just about to make lunch. I hope you like A Chicken Burrito Bowls with Mixed Berry on the side." Riley said

"I love Chicken Burrito Bowls." Sabrina said

"Great." Riley said as Sky walked out of the game room.

"Mommy can I help?" Sky asked

"Sure, you want to help Sabrina?" Riley asked Sabrina

"Yeah." Sabrina said as she get up from the couch

"Then come on." Riley said as they walked into the kitchen.

Bedtime

So Sky, Liz, and Andre are getting ready for bed. Taylor was put down for the night. Madison just got back for work a few minutes ago. Riley and Sabrina were sitting in the living room waiting for Madison to come.

A few minutes later Madison finally walked into the living room.

"The kids are finally asleep." Madison said

"That's great." Riley said as she turned her attention to Sabrina.

"So Sabrina we were wondering what do you think about us becoming your and Taylor adoptive parents?" Riley asked

"For real?" Sabrina asked

"Yep." Madison said

"I would love that." Sabrina said as she hugged Madison and Riley.

"That's great. Tomorrow I will call your social worker and tell her the good news. Then we can get you enrolled into school. But right now we all need sleep." Riley said

"Okay." Sabrina said as she walked upstairs and Riley and Madison walked into their room for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

he next day

"Okay everyone is going to go over to Diana house for a while." Riley said

"Why?" Sky asked

"Because I have to go to a doctor appointment." Riley said

"Oh okay." Andre said

"When are we leaving?" Sabrina asked

"Around 3. I will be dropping you all at her house for just a few hours." Riley said as her phone started to ring.

"Thompson." Riley answer

"Hello Mrs Thompson it Mrs Brown calling." Mrs Brown said

"Oh hi." Riley said

"I'm calling because i have some very good news." She said

"Okay." Riley said

"Okay so i have talked to the judge who is on Sabrina and Taylor's case and she said in two weeks on Tuesday will be the day for the hearing on the adoption at 10am." Mrs Brown said

"That's great and how long will the process take?" Riley asked

"Well you and your wife are both NCIS agents, things will speed up so it will only take a month." said

"Really?" Riley asked

"Yes."

"Well thank you for everything, Mrs Brown. We really appreciate it." Riley thanked her.

"You are very welcome. Have a great day." Mrs Brown said

"You too." Riley said as she hung up the phone.

Riley is planning on telling everyone the news when Madison comes home.

The OBGYNs office

Riley arrived at the OBGYNs office and made her way inside. When Dr. Patterson walked into the waiting room.

"So Riley, are you ready to find out what you are having?" Dr. Patterson.

"Yep." Riley said as she laid on the bed.

"It's going to be a little cold." Dr. Patterson said as she put the gels on Riley's stomach.

"Well congratulations you are having twins. Both girls." Dr. Patterson said.

"That is great." Riley said as she stood up and walked out the office after making another appointment.

6pm Thompson household

Everyone was in the living room but Taylor who was sleeping.

"Okay everyone mama and I have some good news." Riley said

"What?" They all said who asked curiously.

"So my first new is Sabrina and Taylor will be officially part of our family in a month." Riley said and she saw everyone's face light up.

"Yeah!" They all yelled

"Shh. We have to be quiet or we will wake up Taylor." Madison said

"Okay then what is the other news?" Madison asked

"Are we going to have a baby sister?" Sky asked

"Or a baby brother?" Andre asked

"Both." Riley said with a smile.

"Yeah!" They all said

"Great. Now it's late so let's get ready for bed. Tomorrow Sky, Liz, and Andre have to go to school. We will enroll Sabrina into school tomorrow. Sabrina what grade are you in?" Madison asked

"10th." Sabrina said

"Okay thanks. Now it's bedtime." Riley said

"Okay." They all said as they walked to their room.


	15. Chapter 15

One month later

It has been a month and now Sabrina and Taylor are finally part of the Thompson. Riley and Madison had visited JJ and Emily at least two times in the last month. This week Sophia was staying with them for a week. Riley still can not go to work for another three weeks. For the past two week Riley felt like they were being watched. Riley had yet to actually see anyone lurking in the shadows.

Everyone was in the game room when Riley noticed a guy standing outside of her house. After a few minutes she recognized this person who was standing outside of her house. It was the same guy who was standing outside JJ and Emily's apartment when she went and visited. The man was just standing on the other side of the road. After a few seconds the men left.

"Riley hello are you still with us." Sophia yelled from across the room.

"Yes, sorry what did you say?" Riley asked

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's get back to the game." Riley said

"Okay." Sophia said

An hour later Riley was in the kitchen cooking when she got a text from an unknown number.

"Nice house you have, sweetheart." -Unknown

When Riley looked up from her phone she saw a man who had a gun in his hand walking up the driveway.

"What the hell. This can't be happening." Riley mumble.

Riley knew she would have to work fast to keep her family safe. So she picked up Taylor and told the kids to follow her to her and Madison room. Sabrina and Sophia could tell something was wrong.

"Riley, why do the men look like it dad?" Sophia said

At first Riley did not realize that the men looked like her father until she took another look at the men.

"Because it's dad. There is no time to talk. I want you guys to stay here. Sabrina, I need you to call mama." Riley said

"Why?" Sabrina asked

"Because I have to go with my father right now." Riley said

"But Riley…" Sophia tried to say but why cut off.

"Look Sophia, I have to do this to keep my everyone safe. I'm sorry Sophia but I have to go." Riley said as she heard banding on the door. She then walked out of the room and walked to the front door.

"Hello father what the hell are you doing here?" Riley asked

"Why can't I come and see my daughter?" The father asked

"No. You were never a father. Thought you would have been dead by now." Riley said

"Well not until I get my payback on your family." Richard said

"My family is innocent in all this. I'm the one who ruined your life, not anyone else. If you want to punish someone then punish me. Leave my family out of this.

"Okay then, walk." Richard said as he pointed a gun to her head.

They walked to his car. Richard forces Riley into the car and they drive off.

About 30 minutes later they pull up to an abandoned house. Richard got out of the car and walked over to the side where Riley was at and pulled her out of the car. He walked her over to the corner of the house and shoved her to the ground. He then kicked Riley in the stomach three times. Riley tried to block the kicks but she couldn't. They walked out of the room. As her father walked out of the room she noticed that his gun was on the floor only a few feet away from her. So slowly moved toward the gun and grabbed the grab before her father walked back into the room.

"You know when I saw you and your two kids in Virginia I was surprised to see you alive. Thought Sam and Jack killed you and my little girlfriend. So when you left Virginia I decided to follow you home. When I found out that Sam and Jack fell to do their jobs I decided to do it myself." Richard said as he walked closer

to Riley ready to beat her to death.

He landed a few hits to her head and body. Riley took the gun and shot him in the chest. Richard fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounds him. Riley was bleeding from the cuts from her head and nose. Her father is finally dead and the nightmare she have been living is finally over to.

Thompson household

It was nine o'clock Madison got a call from her boss.

"We found her, she is a little roughed up, but she is okay." James said

"What about her father?" Madison asked

"He is dead. Riley shot him in the chest. We are taking Riley to the hospital. Patrick is coming over to watch the kids so you can go to the hospital. He will be there in a few minutes." James said

"Okay." Madison said as she hung up her phone.

A few minutes later Patrick had finally arrived and Madison was finally leaving to go and see her wife.


End file.
